Spoiled Wait chapter version
by Mei Marino
Summary: After being cheated by Hao, someone's trying to get closer to Mei's life, but will Hao let that happen? Chap4 is up! forgive me if the chapter is short.. chap5 is coming up ASAP Hope you like it.. HaoxOCxHoro
1. Dream

**Revised chapter 1 :D Please correct me if I have some grammatical errors... :D **

**Dedicate to all of you and to Candyberry... hope you enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Shaman King**

Chapter 1

Vivid dreams kept on repeating… everyday the same dream that had reflected her past; the unforgettable past.

Mei's dream:

Mei's POV

On my way home, I saw this boy who looked a lot like Yoh… only that Yoh always has this lazy expression while the other had strong features and long hair. He lived in the woods with his guardian spirit who raised him, and as unbelievable as it may seem, it is definitely true. He asked me if I could be his friend, and I agreed.

Months passed and we became the best of friends. He would sometimes steal candy or pick some flowers from the villa nearby and give it to me  He's kind, smart, very cute and every time I gaze at his chocolate brown eyes it feels like I'm drawn closer to him just as magnet would attract iron.

That's it… I can't deny this feeling… I fell in love with my best friend, not knowing that he could read my mind.

He just kept quiet about it though, how sweet; he didn't want to embarrass me especially when all I could think about was how handsome and smart he was.

He's different from Yoh, I just know he is.

The time came when I have to leave the Asakura Manor because I got a scholarship in Europe. I had no choice even when all I really wanted was to be with him. The day I was to leave was the day he finally confessed that he loved me and he promised that if we shall ever meet again, we will never part.

I did wait; although my friends kept saying that I was a fool, waiting for absolutely nothing. But I refused to listen convincing myself that it was his promise. And a promise is a promise.

End of dream

End POV

And this is the time when she would always wake up from beautiful dreams. However, this time it was from a nightmare.

"The same dream again? This is getting to be a hobby of mine huh!" Mei exclaimed as she sat up. She stayed in the bed for a few minutes to reflect. 'My friends were right' she thought 'I waited for nothing'

Hao's Flashback

'I'm running late!' he thought as he ran towards the south of Patch village. "Man, Angel's going to be mad at me!"

Suddenly he bumped a girl

"Ouch"

"I'm so sorry" he said as he held out held out his hand and helped the girl up.

Unbelievable. Even the most evil Hao Asakura knows how to say sorry. AND besides this his girlfriend is named Angel! Well, opposites attract. 

'She's cute! Not to mention, she reminds me of Mei-Mei' Hao thought as he stared at the girl.

Mei-Mei, his 'long-cut' to Mei, his childhood sweet heart who is currently in Europe, is now probably dating some hot but disgusting human boy…

"Not to worry" The girl replied snapping her fingers on Hao's face. But upon actually seeing his face, the girl was surprised.

"Ok… so… um, I should be going now, you see my-" but before he could finish his sentence, the girl suddenly hugged him. "Long time no-see Hao!"

That's the only time when he realized that it was her, his childhood sweet heart: Mei. It's too late now, she'll definitely kill him.

"There you are! I was getting worried sweetie." It was Angel, Hao's fiancée and she was now giving Mei a 'don't-you-dare-touch-him' glare.

"Hao, who is she?" both the girls said and suddenly Hao was caught right in the middle of something complicated.

Hao started to explain slowly, choosing his words carefully. "Mei, this is Angel, she's my um... she's my... she's my fiancée. I'm so sorry; you see… I um…well…"

"Well?" Mei repeated.

"Well, I thought that you'll stay in Europe permanently that's why I-"

"Okay I get it. You lied to me" Mei's voice was shaking but there were no tears in her eyes. She forced herself to be strong.

"No, it's not like that! I didn't-"

"Yes you did and I was stupid enough to believe in you" Mei turned her back to him but looked back again saying "You know my friends were right, I waited for absolutely nothing" She smiled sarcastically to hide the pain she felt then immediately left them.

End of flashback

'I never imagined that she will participate in the shaman tournament! Or did she do it just to see me? Typical Mei, she never ceases to amaze me but, what do I do now?"

**That's all for this chapter :D the second chapter is also revised so I hope you continue reading ;) chapter three will be added soon :D**

**How about a review:D thanks a lot!! **


	2. Falling in love with You

**This is for all SK fans… enjoy!**

**Forgive me and correct me if I have some grammatical errors.**

**Any way just to point out… the Horohoro here in this fiction is the one who doesn't wear a headband… (He looks cute there) any way don't care what you think about Horohoro without his head band, but I think he's cute.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Shaman king and the signs of falling in love quote… **

It was so blurred… she couldn't see anything, and yet she continued to walk in the heavy rain. Everything that had happened today was so fast that she can't even believe what had happened. "How could he?" she thought as she continued to walk forward.

On the other hand, the Ainu shaman was running as fast as he could. It was raining real hard and yet his sister was forcing him to run 30 miles.

He was running fast, so fast that he couldn't even see where he's going. He bumped into someone.

"I'm really, really sorry! I didn't mean to do that, really" Horo said as he was helping Mei up.

"Wait I know you! Mei?" Horo said a little louder, suddenly remembering her. She was Yoh and Anna's childhood friend. She lived with them because her father sent her there to train and to learn the old martial arts style. (He only gave that as a reason for him to escape his responsibilities of being her father) But before he could even ask why she was there, Mei fainted without Horo noticing. "Mei? Are you alright?" Horo asked as he questioningly looked at the form that lay on the floor. No answer… he then FINALLY realized that the girl had fainted.

He carried Mei (bridal style) to Team Ren's quarters.

"I'm back" Horo greeted as he entered the room and placed the sleeping Chinese girl on the bed.

Choco was the only one in the room when Horo entered.

"I expected that you would be bringing food and not a girl. Hey, is that… Mei?! What happened?" Choco asked in shock.

"I ran into her and the next thing I knew, she fainted." Horo slowly explained.

Ren entered the room right after Horo and was shocked at the sight of the Mei lying in his bed.

"Hey, the two of you, Explain!" Ren said as he went near Mei.

"I ran into her" Horo said.

Ren had touched her forehead and said "Kora! She's burning with fever! We have to take her to Faust for medications!" All of them started to panic.

**Funbari Hot spring quarters…**

"How is she Faust?" Ren asked in a worried voice. All of them were worried about her, especially her friends, who didn't know where she had gone that night.

"No need to worry Ren. She's alright. She fainted due to her high fever and shock"

Faust explained.

Horo was beginning to look pale.

"It's not your fault Horo, in fact, you saved her" Faust said as he excused himself and went out to buy something.

Yoh had offered his bed for her to sleep from which she was now sleeping peacefully.

Horo and company had entered the room and were gazing at face of Mei. "Good thing that she is okay" Ren said. "Yeah, right. Let's leave for now and let her rest" said Horo as he led them outside the room.

**Next day:**

Mei had opened her eyes at that moment when a warm and gentle hand had caressed her cheeks. It was so pleasing to her and she had opened her eyes to see a familiar face.

It was Horohoro. He had a worried look on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Where am I?" asked the confused Mei as she tried to get out of the bed.

"You fainted last night" Horo explained.

"I did?"

Horo gave a sly smile and said "Yes, and we brought you here for medications"

That was the only time when Mei remembered everything that had happened between her and Hao. "I'm so sorry for causing so much trouble… it's just that I had a problem which makes me want to kill a certain someone." She was so angry then that tears were starting fill her eyes.

Horo smiled for no reason then hugged Mei.

"I'm so sorry Mei…" Horo said as he already found out what is it about.

After a long period of silence from which Horo broke, he said "Maybe you should sleep a little longer. I know it won't make you feel a lot better but better is enough" He wiped her tears and kissed her at her forehead.

Mei agreed and Horo left her after she had fallen asleep.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

OOOOOOOOOO

The Ainu shaman decided to take a short walk down south as he was thinking of Mei.

'While I was watching her sleep soundly there, it was like… I mean… oh man! Am I… am I falling for her?' Horo thought as he strolls absent mindedly.

He then suddenly bumped into his little sister who was looking for him.

"HOROKEU USUI! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I'VE BEEN…" Pirika shouted but before she could even finish what she was saying Horo had shut her mouth by placing his right hand over her mouth and took her away.

He took her to the sea shore where the two of them can have a decent conversation privately.

"Pirika what were you thinking, shouting at me in front of the other shamans!?"

"I'm sorry! I was looking for you everywhere and I couldn't find you! You said you're just going to see if Mei's okay" Pirika answered her big brother.

"I did!"

"But I didn't see you in your room!" Pirika said furiously.

"Because my little sister, she's staying at Yoh's!!!" Horo said as he gave a pat on his sister's head.

"Oh!" Pirika exclaimed giving her brother a perkier smile than the usual which annoyed Horo very much.

"Anyway, I have to talk to you about Mei" Horo said as he settled down in the white sand and watched the beautiful sunset.

"Don't tell me you're falling IN L-O-V-E!" Pirika said giggling.

"Yes… no... No, Yes… I mean… arghhh! I give up; the truth is I don't know!!!!!"

"Hmm, first of all…" Pirika said as she carefully examines her brother.

"What?" Horo asked.

"You have to ask if these things apply to you:

You walk really, really slowly while you're with her.

When talking to her, your heartbeat's faster.

Upon hearing her voice, you smile even when nothing she says is actually funny.

You feel shy whenever you're with her.

Upon looking at her, you don't notice the other people around you.

She is all you can think about.

You realize that you're always smiling to yourself when you think about her.

And finally, you would do anything for her." Pirika continued

Horo thought about this for a while and agreed to all the given conditions.

"Then, you really are in love with her!" Pirika pointed out.

"The problem is that she still loves Hao, and she will be no matter what" Horo said as if his hopes have been crushed into tiny pieces.

"We'll make a plan! So don't worry dear brother and keep your hopes up!" Pirika said cheerfully which made Horo hugged his beloved sister and said "Thanks sis! I owe you one!"

**Discover the plan on the next chapter! I hope you like it… **

**Anyway, those conditions for being in love part … I copied it from a text message … (Hee hee)**


	3. Lunch date?

**This is for all the SK fans! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3- Lunch (Date?)**

**I'm so sorry for not updating for like a year now******** I actually forgot that I'm writing fanfics :p (haha joke) but it's been so long that I almost forgot the title… Hahaha… I'm really sorry because it's really busy in junior year… but now that it's our summer vacation, I can finally update! (Yay!!)**

**Any way dedicated to my best friend Nestle for patiently waiting for the update of this story and scorchingblue for helping me get some inspiration. (She's more of an inspiration than a helper********) Also dedicating this fic to Candyberry and all SK fans. **

**Next day…**

The sun is already rising. One by one, the people who are staying in the Patch village were starting to wake up, ready to start a new day; new fights, victories and defeat.

Staring at the ceiling of his room, Horohoro had just woken up, still thinking about the second conversation he had with his sister. Pirika left him at the sea shore because she had to talk to someone. However, before she actually left, she told him that she's going to see him in front of the Patch restaurant for dinner after two hours.

Flashback.

"We have a plan," his sister kept on saying during dinner.

End of flash back.

"We?" was the question that had remained in his mind all night. Who are the people included in the 'we' part? I guess I'll just have to find that out.

'Maybe I should go check on her,' he thought then paused, 'but what if she's still asleep?'

On the other hand, in the Funbari Hot spring's quarters, Mei was already awake.

She feels much better now with all that extra sleep that Horo suggested.

She wanted to thank him for all the help that he gave to her. 'But,' she thought 'what if he's still asleep? Anyway, I better shower first before I look for him' she continued as she went towards a pile of clothes that her friends bought for her.

After a few minutes in the shower, Mei stepped out of the bathroom and she saw a familiar outline of a person. It was Horohoro.

She went inside the room to see Horo sitting on the bed from which she used to sleep.

As she stepped inside the room, Horo was fascinated by the sight of Mei who was wearing her usual Chinese pink top, white ¾ pants and her pink Chinese shoes. Her hair was tied up in two buns and some bangs.

Mei was surprised to see Horo up early in the morning. (He usually stays up late because he couldn't sleep with Choco telling all his lame jokes)

Mei smiled sweetly at the Ainu shaman who, in turn had blushed real hard.

"Hey" Mei started.

"Hey!" Horo said as he stood up.

They remained silent for a minute.

"Thanks for all the help! And in return I would like to treat you for lunch" Mei started as she smiled.

"Ok" was the only word Horo could manage to let out. As concluded by his sister, he really does feel shy 

On the other apartment, where Mei's team stays, there was a busy atmosphere of heavy planning. You could hear Pirika's high-pitched voice on top of it.

They're almost done with planning for the "Labu-labu" plan as they call it.

"She definitely still has a hang-over with Hao" said a girl with long blond hair and blue chinky eyes. She's tall and has a snow white complexion which shows that she's European with a mix of Japanese. Her name is Karin von Vienaust-Ria and she's Mei's best friend.

"We'll let it cool down before we commence phase one" exclaimed a Chinese girl. She has dark brown eyes, long black hair and tan colored skin. Her name's Tsumi Lyn.

"Man, when are we going to? I'm so excited to laugh at my brother" Pirika said sadly.

"When the time is right, Pirika. We can't rush these things, we have to wait." Karin smiled.

"But you have to advice to your brother to get closer to Mei" Tsumi winked while Pirika smiled.

Pirika giggled. "Okie"

After Pirika left the apartment, two of the girls' friend went back from their early morning exercise.

They were Sakura Ali and Saori Takamoto. Sakura is a tall Arabian girl with green eyes and brown hair while Saori is a Japanese girl with both brown long hair and eyes. She has an average height of a 15-year old girl.

"'sup?" Sakura smiled as she started her way on her bed.

"We finished the plan" Tsumi replied. She's fixing her hair while Karin's fixing her things.

"So when do we do it?" It was Saori who asked looking all excited.

Actually, all of them were excited to get their friend back in the game. Are they meddling too much or are they just trying to help?

"We'll have to wait a little longer for that," Karin replied.

"Well that sucks! 'Cause we just saw Horo and Mei entering the Patch restaurant." Sakura smiled mischievously,

"What?!?" Karin and Tsumi said at the same time.

Shocking.

But Tsumi may have an explanation. "Well duh! It's lunch time and they're probably with Yoh and company."

"Interesting hypothesis Tsumi." Saori said.

"But why didn't we see Yoh and company" Sakura grinned.

Now Karin was saying, "Probably they were a bit early and were waiting for the others to arrive."

"If we remember it correctly, Sakura and I saw them sit down near the window on a table for two"

Tsumi and Karin might just make an exemption this time, because they were already running towards the restaurant, leaving Saori and Sakura in the room.

The two girls that were left in the room looked at each other and smiled. After all great minds think alike 

**Restaurant**

"Two orders of beef curry and pumpkin soup, one potato salad two bottles of water for the lovebirds coming right up!" Silva said cheerfully. He's taking this job seriously. Working at the restaurant must be really hard for him. Being the cashier, waiter and cook all at once are really tiring yet he seems to be full of energy today.

The person in the next table seemed too alarmed when he/she heard Silva say 'lovebirds'. It's as if a shock of electricity had hit him/her. Well, you can't really tell if that person's a he or she because of what he/she is wearing. A black coat that hides his/her gender, a black hat and shades. Shady person.

"Oh no Silva, were just good friends" Mei smiled as Silva makes his way to the kitchen.

The shady person reacted again and this time Mei noticed him/her. She looked around and noticed her friends spying on her. They were wearing sun glasses and caps that don't really hide them well enough.

Silva was now entering the kitchen when Mei shouted "I change my mind Silva, make it a take-out order and sorry to say this but please double time"

"Yes ma'am!" Silva said as he rushed into the kitchen.

Horo was now wondering why.

After 15 minutes of silence between Horo and Mei, and also among the girls and the shady person, Silva was now handing Horo the food while Mei got her purse and paid Silva.

"Thanks for coming! Hope to see you soon"

Mei was already at the exit as Horo notice that the shady person was his sister. Before they got out, he had managed to see Pirika wink under her shades and he winked back.

**End of Chapter**

**So where will Mei and Horo eat their food? Hmmm… what happens if Hao was there? **

**If you want to know please wait for the next chapter… coming very soon. :D**

**Hope to see what you think about my story… hope you review ;)**


	4. Trouble with Hao

**I'm back again!! **

**Okay, I know that it's almost a year that I didn't update this story and I'm really sorry! Seriously, as a graduating student, I don't really get that much sleep and free time… **

**Oh yeah, I actually finished one and a half chapter eight months ago, I'm just so lazy when it comes to typing… please forgive me for that. Anyway I'll try to update as soon as possible (currently writing chapter 6 meaning that chapter 5 is on the way! Yay!) **

**I need new ideas for this fic, so if you guys have ideas please feel free to pm me ******** thank you and I hope you have fun reading this. and forgive me for my grammar :D  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King**

* * *

**Chapter 4: **

"So, where are we going?" Horo asked as he let Mei pull him.

She stopped, not looking at him and said "Somewhere we could have peace and quiet, where the elements surround us." She then continued walking but she let go of him so he can follow her freely.

Horo had no idea where they were going but he knows that he could trust her. A few minutes later, they arrived at their destination – the shore.

Mei stopped and faced Horo with her smile making his heart beat faster by the minute. "Good thing I brought my huge scarf with me." She said as she placed the scarf in the ground and invited Horo to sit.

"Well, bon appetit Horo"

Silence remained as both of them finished their food. It was Horo who again started the conversation, "Thanks Mei! This lunch was great." Horo smiled sweetly as he helped Mei clear the place of their trash.

"It's the least I can do."

"But I don't get it." He was looking at the sun which was shining upon them. "You said that this is a place where the elements surround us." He looked at Mei in the eyes. Her light brown eyes were brilliant but full of hidden emotions.

"Of all the people, I was expecting you would get it. But then again… well any way, look around you. The wind that we breathe, the water that quenches our thirst, the ground that holds us and the sun, a great ball of fire that gives light to a new day. Besides that, it makes me feel safe whenever I'm facing the sea."

"Because it's your- I mean our element" He settled down on her right side. He was looking at the Great Spirit.

"Or maybe because of the Great Spirit… or maybe…" Mei paused.

"Maybe…" He continued for her.

"Because of you" She said softly just for Horo to hear then winked at him. Now Horo's face is even redder that before.

"We will protect you. I mean the great Spirit and I, the future Shaman King"

Mei arched a brow. "Hate to burst your bubble Mr.-I,-the-future-shaman-king, but you have to wait for another 500 years, cause I'll be-"

"Hao's shaman queen"

"Nice joke Hao, but everybody knows that I well be you Shaman Queen. She doesn't have what it takes"

Horo was supposed to say something but he was stopped by Mei, who was now wearing a big grin on her face. "Drop the Hao, because I will be Shaman Queenalone, so he's all your in hell Angel"

"I don't think so Ishida" Angel said as she pointed to Mei her middle finger.

Mei stood up and looked at Angel then to Hao and said, "Well you better start considering it because this world has no place for evil people like you who just wants to conquer the world." She was already picking up the scarf. "Let's go Horo." and with one last look at Hao, Horohoro and Mei left them.

"That joke was not funny Hao!" Angel said, giving Hao her famous death glare.

'It's not a joke' Hao thought as they walk towards their camp.

* * *

**Hope you like it ;) **


	5. Show offs

Okay, so here's chap 5.. hope you guys are not mad at me for not updating long!! Please tell me what you think :)

* * *

'This world has no place for evil people like you.'

"Day dreaming again?" the familiar sweet voice of Mei's best friend came through the shower room of their apartment. She caught sight of Mei staring blankly by the window.

"Of course not." Mei said as she threw the pillow at her best friend.

"Watch it. I just finished grooming myself. So, who's in your mind?" Karin narrowed her eyes. "Is it still that hot fire shaman or the cool Ainu shaman, Horo? Hmm." Karin giggled as Mei made a funny face.

"I am not thinking about them!"

"Yes you are darling, so what is it?" Karin was now on Mei's back; her hands placed on Mei's shoulder. Both of them are looking in front of the mirror at the desk.

Mei sighed. "Hao"

Karin got up, looking a bit pissed. "So you still like that jerk."

"I do not! Not after what he's done to me." Mei looked at Karin. "But I feel so bad after saying those words to him."

"Huh?" Karin arched a brow.

"This world has no place for evil people like you." Mei repeated it slowly and sadly.

Karin's arched brow raised higher. "So what? It's true anyway."

"Come on, Karin. It's like you don't know me. You're my bestfriend!"

Karin sighed as she took a seat on the corner of the bed. "The problem with you, is that you're too kind. You have to say no sometimes… if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I get what you mean. Anyway, where are the others?" Mei asked, noticing that their room was unusually quiet.

Karin sweat dropped as she desperately tried to think of an excuse. "Uh… out for a little exercise downtown… to Patch Village."

'Actually, they're having a second meeting.' Karin thought as she displayed a fake smile.

"Want to join them? I'm a little bored." Mei said before standing and making her way to the door.

Karin stated to panic. She stood up and pulled Mei by her arms and said, "Want to watch the tournament? I think it's team Ren fighting in the Patch Arena today."

Mei stared at her friend for a few seconds before nodding in agreement.

PATCH RESTAURANT

It's been two hours after the regular lunch time of the village yet the Patch Restaurant is still busy hosting a meeting.

"So, should we start the plan?" a girl with long blue hair said, signaling the start of the meeting.

"Don't you think we should give her some time?" the ice queen said as she took a sip of her tea.

"One already made that move." Mitsumi said.

Pirika snapped her fingers. "I got it!" she said happily.

"What's on your mind?" Tamao asked shyly.

Pirika giggled before continuing on. "We'll use it as a reason to get close to her."

"Uh… isn't that a bit obvious?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

Pirika rolled her eyes. "I mean, while commencing with our plan, he's like getting closer to her and I hope that his brain would make him do… you know… the comforting stuff and all."

"She talks as if the person we're talking about isn't her brother." Mitsumi whispered to Sakura.

"Come on! Let's do it. I'm getting excited." Pirika giggled.

Anna placed her empty cup down loudly. Everyone looked at her intently. "Fine, let's start; but on one condition." She stood up. "I'll give the first dare and Hao should be there." She gave a smug grin.

o (probably the end of chapter 5)

PATCH ARENA

"Anyone for popcorn?" Kalim shouted as he walked on the stairs of the arena carrying a dozen of pop corn bags.

Mei and Karin were trying to look for good seats. Luckily, there are two empty seats right in front; a very good view of the Shaman Tournament.

It's like watching a baseball game: the crowds cheer for their favored team, there's an announcer (which is Silva) and one could hear vendors selling various foods and beverages.

"Today's fight is Team Ren vs. Chever Team." Silva announced in the microphone. "Shamans, there are no time limit. Whoever has the most number of Shamans who loses or uses up all their furyoku, loses. May the best team win!" Silva explained. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, let the games begin!"

Mei was spacing out when Karin started a conversation. "Isn't this exciting?" she asked, pretending she was excited.

Mei snapped back to reality and smiled at her friend. "Don't you think the outcome of this battle is too obvious?"

Karin nodded. "True, but at least you get to see other shamans' strategies and fighting styles."

Mei paused before giving her friend an answer. "True, since it's pretty obvious that we're going to face the winning team in battle in the future." Mei smiled as she looked at her friend then to the on going fight.

Horo was too focused on the battle that he didn't notice the familiar girl watching him from the crowd.

It was the third time that he got hit by his opponent which made him grow mad.

"Hey, keep your cool dude. This isn't like you." Chocolove tried to guard his back.

"And keep in mind that there's a certain lady who came here just to watch us, especially you." Ren said in between attacks.

Horo stopped and tried to look in the sea of crowd cheering.

"Hey, stop spacing out and fight me you chicken!" the enemy said as he gave a blow using his sword. Horo ducked just in time.

"Argh! You're getting me pissed off! Cory/Kororo, snow blizzard!" Horo said as he got into his snowboard and a blizzard started inside the arena.

"Ren, Choco, on three." Horo shouted for his teammates to hear.

Ren and Choco was now on his back. "Steady now." Ren said.

"What are they going to do?" Karin stood up to see a clear view while Mei stood up as well.

"Hey dude, how about a booster? Look to your left, at the front line of the crowd, take a glance and attack the enemy with your best shot." Choco chuckled as he jumped on Horo's snow board.

Horo took a glance at Mei as Ren started to count down; and on three, fired his cannon ice together with Ren and Choco's attack at the enemy.

There was a thick smoke which covered the arena after the strong attack Team Ren gave. A few minutes later, just after the smoke cleared, snow was falling. Crowds cheered as Team Ren stood at the center with their furyokus still overflowing.

"And the winner is Team Ren!" Silva announced.

"Hmp." Karin started. "Show offs" Mei finished as they giggled while approaching the team.

Horo was looking up at the falling snow when he heard footsteps coming their way. He looked to see who it was and saw Mei and Karin smiling. Ren and Choco were smiling at them as well.

"Hey there show offs!" Karin greeted with a chuckle.

"Congratulations!" Mei held her right hand to Horo.

"Thanks." Horo said as he took Mei's hand to shake.


End file.
